


[殤凜] 初事

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: ● 學園paro就只是個想吃未成年殤凜車，卻想了一堆俗套劇情在前面......看車文可以直接跳到第二章(。





	1. Chapter 1

〈初識〉 ──描述兩人與殺無生起初的互動關係。

校園裡的楓樹開始由綠轉紅，偕同有些涼意的微風預告著秋季的到來。噴水池旁，早開的桂花讓人不時聞到隨風飄散而來的淡淡清香，盛開的沙漠玫瑰、噴水池的清透流水，這不輸春暖花開的庭園景色令人舒心。

如果沒有人來打擾的話。

殤不患一個人坐在公園椅上吃著便當，手上端著的是他的第二個便當。第一個已經吃完了被放在一旁，和一罐裝著麥茶的保溫瓶一起。身為一個正在發育的高中生來說，兩個便當堪可撐到放學前而已。

當殤不患發現花園裡突然造訪的白色身影，雖不意外，但也不歡迎。他皺了一下眉頭，便又繼續嗑著飯盒內的米食。對付如對方這種人，就是不給予反應為上策。

「在這裡吃便當，可真是有閒情逸致啊！」對方毫不在意他的刻意冷落，向他搭話。

「如果沒有你在那邊攪和，我還需要一個人在這裡吃便當嗎？」

殤不患指的是校園裡常見的排擠事件。

作為一名轉學生，殤不患新來乍到就吸引了不少目光，這樣的情況並不罕見。高大挺拔的身形、全方位的優異體能、名列前茅的學科成績、不驕不躁的處世態度，每每都是令人傾慕的特質。而這些看在校園地頭蛇眼裡，就是出現了個不必要的精神領袖罷了。像這樣未來有可能礙事的人物，還是盡早除掉得好。

因此眼前這位把高中當大學上、時不時翹課仍位居全校榜首的資優生｜｜同時也是連老師們都奈何不了的校園惡霸｜｜暗地指使他人，散播有關自己轉學原因的謠言。像是「因為失控爆打老師招致退學處分」，或是「時常參與校園外械鬥，轉學過來是要協助幫派招收新成員」等，讓大家自然敬而遠之。

至於他殤不患怎麼知道內情的呢？就多虧始作俑者親自向他娓娓道來。

「誰叫殤同學這麼受歡迎呢，讓人不得眼紅嫉妒。」 凜雪鴉逕自在殤不患身旁坐下，硬是讓原本坐在公園椅正中央的殤不患不得不把屁股往旁邊挪了些，避免與對方有什麼肢體上的碰觸。「而且我就喜歡殤同學落單，不然我們怎麼會有辦法聊上天呢。」

殤不患倒也無所謂被不被排擠這回事，主要就是不想又陷入派系鬥爭的麻煩；但眼前這個人就是不肯放過他。明明不同班級，偶爾就會自動拉張椅子坐到自己旁邊，說是要來跨班補課的；或是在社團課時間把人綁到實驗室，討論實驗架構內容。不然就是像現在這樣，午休吃飯時間跑來話家常。

「我可是一點也沒有要跟你聊天的意思。」殤不患放下便當，倒了一杯麥茶喝。

「哎呀～便當吃得可真快，幾乎什麼都沒留給我。」凜雪鴉看著對方腿上只剩下兩口飯的便當盒抱怨著。

「留給你幹嘛！吃自己便當去！」說完便又捧起飯盒把殘餘的飯菜收拾乾淨。

「我沒有便當啊～我向來都是吃別人的午餐。」確實是惡霸會有的作為。殤不患心想。

「都要餓昏了。」一邊說著，繫著低馬尾的白髮男子就躺倒到對方膝上。

「喂！你給我起來！」

「不要～」凜雪鴉閉上眼睛回答。

如果說殤不患此生有什麼煩惱的話，大概就是「伸手不打笑臉人」了。這還是來到東離高校並認識凜雪鴉後才出現的煩惱。像是此刻搗亂自己校園生活的兇手就賴在腿上不走，他仍不知該拿對方如何是好。於是殤不患收拾收拾自己的餐具，從午餐袋裡拿出物理課本複習下午要考的內容，一直到午休結束後的上課鐘響。

「喂喂，這不是都上課鐘響了嗎！還不起來！」

他試著推了幾下對方肩膀，但凜雪鴉卻依舊維持平穩規律的呼吸，一點也沒有要甦醒過來的跡象。細看對方如鳥羽般濃密細長的睫毛，難以想像生得一張如此細緻面容的傢伙，竟會是滿肚子壞水的雙面學生。殤不患一面想著怎樣的人才會大中午在別人身上睡得如此深沉，一面翹掉他求學生涯的第一節課。

-

「嘖，怎麼最近都遇到這種倒楣事。」

距離放學的鐘聲響起，已經過了近兩個小時，殤不患抱著一疊習作從教師辦公室走出。說好聽叫作被找去當助手，事實上就是幫偷懶教師批改作業罷了。搞得現在臨近晚餐時間都還待在學校，肚子已不知哀嚎了多久。

在殤不患思考著家裡還有哪些食材可以烹煮、回家路上需不需要去趟超市時，一個熟悉的聲音從隔壁班傳來。

「今天不去嗎？」留著一頭紫紅色及肩長髮的男學生說。他是凜雪鴉的唯一摯友，似乎跟對方從高中以前就認識了。

「嗯，我要回家。」凜雪鴉收拾著書包並回答著。

「無生幹嘛這個表情。」他抬頭與殺無生四目相交，凜雪鴉微笑著輕撫上對方臉頰。「我們週末再一起去好嗎？」他安撫道。

殺無生將對方的手掌從臉頰旁拿開，點點頭後便離開了教室，徑直朝校門口走去的他並沒有發現站在走廊另一頭的殤不患。

待對方走遠後，殤不患才又邁開返回教室的步伐。然而他忘了這間教室裡還有另一個更為難纏的人，對方也毫不令他失望地出聲叫住他。

「啊呀，不患還沒回家嗎？」把書包隨意甩在肩上的凜雪鴉步出教室，然後開口邀請殤不患：「不如一起走吧！」

-

一開始，殤不患認為對方再無聊應該也就只是找個人一起走到校門口，怎麼也沒想到這個人就這樣與自己一同走過四五個街口。他走在自己身側略慢半步的距離，明顯沒有個目的地，甚至可以說是正大光明地跟蹤自己回家了。

「你家住哪？」忽略對方講到一半的校園靈異話題，殤不患忍不住開口問道。

「不患家住哪我就住在那附近囉！」十足的跟到底宣言，聽在殤不患耳裡又引起一陣頭痛。

「你這人到底有多不正經……別給我跟過來！」

被人阻擋在巷口的凜雪鴉，突然被一名穿著邋遢、面容枯槁的細瘦男子呼聲喝住。

「喂臭小子！」那人似乎有些跛腳，但仍迅速地衝上前來。「你還在這遊蕩什麼？不是叫你今天到酒店去報到嗎？」他的手在空中用力筆劃著，氣勢騰騰，只差沒揮到凜雪鴉臉上。

凜雪鴉一點也沒被這名男子的粗魯行動嚇著，他不疾不徐地冷言回答：「現在才幾點？我這是跟同學到家裡拿講義。要是成績出了問題，你不怕老師們上門造訪嗎？」顯然話的後半句達成顯著的效果，男子一股怒氣堆積在臉上卻不敢吭聲半句。「你才是滾回家躺好不要瞎遊蕩。」

撂下厲聲訓斥後，他回頭轉向殤不患，用不帶任何情感的冷峻面容說道：「我們走吧。」

當時那個神情，比他午休的沉睡容貌更動人心魄。殤不患回想起這件事時如此想著。

轉進巷子內，兩人在一棟不算新的三層樓透天厝前停下腳步。殤不患拿出鑰匙開門，凜雪鴉跟在後頭進門；但對方卻是駐足於玄關，不再往裡頭走。凜雪鴉撥出一點心思打量屋內。與屋外國宅風格迥異的工業風裝潢，沉穩的選色及線條俐落的傢俱，再再凸顯出屋主的沉著性格。從鞋櫃裡的鞋子數量推測這整棟屋子應該就只有一個人居住，從對方平時在校的行事風格來說，真是看不出來私下竟有如此優渥的生活環境呢！凜雪鴉在心中調侃。

「不患就忘記剛才的事吧。作為交換條件，我也就不再騷擾你了。」他微笑著對剛找出訪客拖鞋的殤不患說。

「剛剛那個人是誰？」殤不患對那張虛偽的笑容皺眉。

「不重要。你也不需要知道。」

話一說完，凜雪鴉就徑自開門離開了。

-

一宿難眠，再加上凜雪鴉隔日並未到校，使得殤不患不得不採取一些行動，好讓自己放過自己。不，也有可能凜雪鴉有來到學校，只是刻意避開他不想跟他碰面罷了。殤不患清楚凜雪鴉就是有這麼做的能力。

這樣想來凜雪鴉也是個不尋常的人物。雖然在校園內呼風喚雨、每件事情都可以如他的意，但這樣有如頭領般的存在卻是獨來獨往且行蹤不定，更別說他好好待在自己班上的課堂數都屈指可數了。

若真想與凜雪鴉有所聯繫，唯有個辦法。

於是殤不患到隔壁班上找那位校園裡少數會同他說話的人。殺無生得知自己要講有關於凜雪鴉的事情以後，還特意帶人到音樂社團的團練室裡說話。我們是要講那麼機密的事情嗎？殤不患在內心升起了好大的疑惑。於他，單純想知道凜雪鴉今天缺席的原因罷了。

「我昨天……見到凜雪鴉家的人了。」殤不患艱難地起了話頭，畢竟自己不是會話人家常的那種人。他搔起鼻樑，因為不知道接下來這句應不應當講出口。「大概是爸爸吧？」

「那是他的繼父。那人昨天說了什麼？」殺無生相當乾脆的指正他。

被人一這樣追問，殤不患倒是開始後悔自己主動找上對方。他原本以為殺無生對凜雪鴉的動態無所不知，而現在要他供出別人的家務事，心裡難免有些抗拒。

見殤不患猶豫，殺無生便接著把話說下去：「你是想問那傢伙的事情吧？」殤不患點頭回應。「你我都清楚他不想讓人知道昨天發生了什麼；但既然你想從我這邊得到情報，最起碼要以情報交換不是嗎？」

話說得有理，殤不患沒有反駁的餘地，於是他把昨天發生的事全數說給殺無生聽。作為交換，對方也將自己所知的凜雪鴉全予交付。

……

殺無生是在小學一年級時認識凜雪鴉的。那天下課時間，他一個人在位置上填著數獨，但才填好四格進度就一直止步不前，使他連在勞作課都盯著數獨本不放。

「這一格是六。」赤眸白髮的小男孩走到他桌邊，指著本子上的其中一個格子說。儘管臉龐稚嫩，殺無生卻可以從對方的眼神看出這個人的本性；如果在電視劇集中，眼前的人肯定會是鬼計多端的那種角色。

他叫凜雪鴉。因為勞作課要分組做冰棒棍小木屋，看殺無生還對著書本發呆就過來了。

「我第一次看到有人那麼認真地在做數獨。」凜雪鴉一邊畫著小木屋設計圖一邊說。

「難道你都沒有不知從哪下手過嗎？」殺無生瞪著那個在白紙上揮舞線條的人。

「有啊。」凜雪鴉拍開圖紙上的橡皮擦碎屑。「我的意思是我第一次看到其他人在寫數獨。」然後將小木屋的設計圖推向對方。

「你這個圖太誇張了，做不出來吧。」殺無生皺著眉審視那張遞過來的圖紙，卻已開始在心中計算起所需的冰棒棍數量。

「那就是無生的工作了。」凜雪鴉彎起眉眼。「我相信無生辦得到。」

那次他們的勞作作業獲得了全班最高分，自此之後，兩人在校園裡便形影不離。雖然是凜雪鴉賴在殺無生身邊居多，但某些情況殺無生也覺得有凜雪鴉在身旁是很方便的一件事。

就這樣一直持續到國中二年級那時。

那天凜雪鴉在醫護室的床上躺了整整一天。午休時，殺無生去問他打不打算吃飯，今天家裡做了便當給他，他們可以兩個人一起吃。

「真羡慕無生啊。」凜雪鴉說。他的手遮蓋在臉上，看不出完整的表情，但殺無生從對方的指尖縫隙裡窺見他眼神中的冰冷淡然。

事後他才知道凜雪鴉的母親吸毒身亡了，而凜雪鴉的撫養權落到了再婚的繼父身上。

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然後就放棄寫劇情了(。  
棄坑去想新梗(P'_`)q


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概就是陪酒鴉因負債被迫賣一夜換取自由，卻被殤遇個正著......  
一個 初夜酒醉鴉 x 老司機富二代殤 的車(。  
OOC一定有(。

〈初事〉 ──凜因負債被迫賣一夜給客人，前往交易的路上卻被殤遇個正著，並被攔截帶回。

「沒吃東西就喝酒，活該吐成這樣。」殤不患擰著濕毛巾，眼角餘光瞥了一旁趴著馬桶吐得虛脫的人。

「吵死了。」嘴上罵著，但還是接受殤不患遞過來的冰涼毛巾。擦擦臉，感受自己又一次從酒精下存活下來。

聽見對方如此反常兇狠罵人的樣子，殤不患忍著沒笑出聲，但還是沒忍住虧對方一句：「你在發酒瘋嗎？」

「你不閉嘴的話我自己走。」凜雪鴉勉強撐起身體，重心還有些不穩地搖晃。

「那個人買你一晚多少錢？」見凜雪鴉不打算回答，他又接著說：「我跟你買。」

要是其他時候、或是其他人說，凜雪鴉會當作對方是神經病，還想著要如何處置如此詆毀自己的傢伙。但這話從那人的嘴裡說出來，卻完全成為另一回事。

-

「你坐著不動在幹嘛？」殤不患開口問向坐在床尾的凜雪鴉。對方像是發呆一樣毫無表情，甚至感覺就快睡著了；不過他並不討厭，反而覺得這個樣子比平時還要有親切感。

「任人擺佈不行嗎？我向來都是這樣。」接收對方投向自己的目光，殤不患很想問他：你的酒客都可以看到這麼可愛的樣子嗎？沒有偽裝，沒有武裝，整個人既圓融又涉世未深的樣子。他曾經想像過凜雪鴉安靜下來的樣子，但眼前的這個人多加了酒精的催化，因此大出他意料之外。

「不是說第一次嗎？哪來的向來？」難得可以虧上對方幾句，殤不患把握機會。「還是你只是不知道該怎麼做？」

他凜雪鴉只是累了，放棄把所有事情都思慮周到，但這並不代表他有放下驕傲。被人如此譏諷，他開始解開襯衫上的鈕扣，然後脫下襯衫、用力地扔到地上，儘管這根本發不出什麼聲響。他承認酒精是對他有點影響，因為單單一個皮帶扣環而已，他卻解了很久都沒能弄開。

殤不患見那雙試圖解開皮帶的手微微顫抖著，於是將手掌覆上對方慌忙的手，然後要求他先替自己褪衣。凜雪鴉挨近的鼻息裡充滿酒氣，他的視線在運動衫的扣子上，往下看的眼睫顯得特別長，手指也很纖細好看。他拉開上衣後，和自己四目相對了一陣，才轉移到褲頭上。

他們同時幫對方解開褲頭，褪下下身的所有衣物。凜雪鴉不想把視線放在殤不患臉上，也不想放在對方胸上，更不想放在即將進犯自己的那處上。因此視線上下跑了一圈，最後停留在殤不患脖頸間的突起上。

殤不患覺得有些好笑，他手抵住對方下頜並輕抬起來，讓凜雪鴉好好看著他。混沌的眼神裡流滿各種情緒，令殤不患欺上前去用親吻安撫。僅僅幾下點水，卻見對方擰眉閉眼，似乎整個臉都想閃避開來。

「你還要做嗎？」如此抗拒，殤不患也不想勉強。他無意逼迫任何人去做任何事。

「要。」應聲後凜雪鴉就跨上對方，意圖坐上還沒到達狀態的那處上，讓殤不患趕緊叫停。

「等等！」他暗忖對方到底是自暴自棄還是醉得厲害，就算是第一次應該也不至於如此亂來。「你躺下來，我來吧。」

躺倒於床鋪上的凜雪鴉不自在地雙膝並攏、軀著腿。被要求雙腿分開時，他掙扎了許久，最後被對方在腿側拍擊催促，才稍稍分開緊貼的雙膝。殤不患出力將對方雙腿分開到有足夠讓自己押入的空間，看著對方羞恥又氣傲的神情令下身舉高幾分。他開始啃咬對方頸側，並引導對方不知該安放在哪的雙腿環繞在自己腰間上。當殤不患將沾好潤滑液的手指探入後穴時，凜雪鴉闔眼閉氣，整個人緊繃得不行。

「沒事的。放輕鬆，深呼吸。」低沉嗓音在耳邊安撫著。「睜開眼睛才不會這麼敏感。」

擴張到兩指時，對方用力喘息，淚珠已奪眶而出。不論是因為感到不適還是感到屈辱，都讓殤不患有些心疼。他以唇齒蹂躪對方胸前，空餘的手則安慰對方一直沒什麼反應的性器。為分散其注意力外，也試圖讓對方放鬆下來，多沉浸於刺激中。

「幫我個忙好嗎？」待對方稍有餘裕，他拉著凜雪鴉的手觸碰自己熱燙的碩物。「知道怎麼做吧？」

「到底跟多少人做過，熟門熟路的……」凜雪鴉一邊套弄對方，一邊抱怨碎唸。

一字一句殤不患聽得可清楚了，但他一點回應對方的意願也沒有，反問：「開始酒醒了嗎？」看對方稍有點精神，也差不多是時候了。

「嘴巴張開。」殤不患拿了預先準備好的白色方巾塞入對方口中，「再張大一點，我怕你把自己咬傷了。」然後如此解釋著。一張濕漉的精緻臉蛋，此刻被自己堵上嘴巴而充滿犯罪的氣息，殤不患差點就隨獸性把人抓來猛操抽送一番。

「放輕鬆，剛進去時會有點痛，但沒事的。」殤不患撕開保險套包裝，讓對方在這段時間裡做點心靈準備。「我數到三就進去，好嗎？」話是這麼說，但在對方點頭回應瞬間，殤不患便長驅直入進去。為了趁對方沒有防備，信用值全部梭哈上去。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚！」凜雪鴉的每一吋肌肉緊繃蜷曲，前面再多的準備工作都讓此刻的他覺得是白費時間。被貫穿的身體痛得痙攣起來，除了喊叫、把床單嵌進掌心外，他一點辦法也沒有。此刻由不得他的處境令淚水潰堤而出。被逼迫至極限的穴口滲出血絲，流經凶器下緣後滴落到淨白的床單上，朵朵腥花描繪初事的苦痛。

「嘶……」殤不患被絞得需倒抽一口氣來緩解疼痛。「你必須放輕鬆才不會那麼痛。」這話聽在凜雪鴉耳裡，簡直就是置身事外的無理要求，內心充滿無數懟回去的話語以及將對方千刀萬剮的想法，卻一樣都無法實行，只能無助地抽泣不已。殤不患加快套弄對方的頻率，軟舌伺候著對方耳部，但並沒有明顯效用。一直到凜雪鴉哭得精疲力盡，沒有殘存的氣力可以抵禦進犯的硬物後，殤不患逞慾的時機才終於來臨。

凜雪鴉在意識邊緣面對潮水般不斷襲上的刺激，他看著殤不患把自己雙腿抬壓至胸前，然後就著這個姿勢使力頂撞自己胯部。肉體的拍擊聲、甬道內不斷被刺激的點，以及殤不患那要將人拆吃入腹的眼神，都讓人要昏厥過去。最後真正讓意識消散的，是體內突然湧入的熱流所帶來的舒服感，以及一句傾訴愛意的話。

「讓我來照顧你。」從在意變成不安，試著旁觀，但卻越發無法克制自己插手的衝動。然而介入後又變得更加貪婪，貪圖在對方心裡占有一席之地，更想將對方據為己有。殤不患在凜雪鴉眉間落下一吻，許下心願。

-

用熱毛巾將人仔仔細細清理過一遍，殤不患淋浴後，換上乾淨的新床單才躺回床鋪。他留戀不捨似地端詳對方熟睡的臉龐。凜雪鴉一手放在自己頭邊，掌心微開向上，像是舉手的姿勢讓人覺得有趣發笑。殤不患將自己手心合向對方，卻意外喚回他的意識。凜雪鴉微睜著眼愣怔半晌，然後翻身抱住蓬鬆的棉被時，卻不慎拉動到使用過度的那側肌肉。他悶哼出聲，並把臉往被褥裡磨蹭。

「身體還好嗎？」殤不患慰問著背過身去的那人。

「那就端看殤同學這輩子身體最不舒服是什麼樣的感受了。或是下次由我來讓您體驗看看。」喉嚨乾啞的聲音讓殤不患為他倒了一杯水過來。

趁對方撐起身子喝水時，他調侃：「還願意有下次，聽起來還行啊。」

「殤同學是一到床上就會成為流氓嗎？」冷冷的聲音從濕潤雙唇間說出，勾得人心癢。

「好好好，不要生氣。」卸下所有表面功夫的凜雪鴉比想像中還要沒耐心，他趕緊順順對方折騰一晚的毛。

殤不患摩娑對方裸露在棉被外的大腿，突然有感而發地問：「這麼瘦，根本沒有好好吃飯吧？平常晚餐是都吃些什麼？」

「……。」

凜雪鴉移開視線不回答，使殤不患升起不祥的預感，因此追問對方今天午餐吃了什麼。

「學姐送給我一瓶草莓牛奶。」

「……早餐？」

「無生分給我半個巧克力波羅麵包……痛！」

不三不四的答案最後還是讓殤不患在腿上擰了一把，聽見對方叫痛又滿懷歉意地揉揉方才下手的地方。

「湯咖哩跟湯義麵你選哪個？」

「什麼？」沒頭沒尾的一句，讓還在思慮要說些什麼打破沉悶氣氛的凜雪鴉反應不及。

「我煮飯給你吃。」殤不患把人橫抱起，連同棉被都扛到客廳安置。開放式的廚房就在一旁，雖然嫌棄這樣的廳間配置令喜愛大火快炒的殤不患很難清理，但現在可以在準備食材的同時與沙發上的人談話，總算是有了優點。

「意思是我以後不用再去搶別人的便當了嗎？」他還記得失去意識前對方所說的話，他不知道是否能將兩者聯繫在一起。

「那就要看你支付多少餐費而定了。」拿著盛好水的鍋子準備放上瓦斯爐，一轉身卻被不知何時靠近的凜雪鴉堵住去路。

「不患打算怎麼收費？付不起可以賒帳嗎？」凜雪鴉身上僅套著一件自己的黑色Ｔ恤，令殤不患只能凝視那雙認真又帶著不安的赤眸，因為他知道視線往下將會看見對方脖頸間及腿根上的斑駁。

「付不起可以分期，今天就先收晚餐的費用。」他的拇指暗示性地撫上對方唇瓣並來回摩娑。

也不管這樣攀上對方會不會讓鍋子裡的水傾倒出來，凜雪鴉付上足以吃一輩子三餐的吻。


End file.
